1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to tools and specifically to tools for aligning electrical devices within electrical boxes.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices must be precisely aligned to insure that they protrude precisely through the openings in a wall plate. The alignment process can be cumbersome because the only way to align the device is trial and error. The installer positions and secures the electrical device in the electrical box and then test fits a wall plate. If the installer is lucky, he or she is finished. If not, the installer must then remove the wall plate and attempt to adjust the device and then refit the wall plate.
The advent of depth adjustable electrical devices has added another element of alignment in that the electrical device can now be adjusted in another dimension, into and out of the electrical box. The ultimate goal is to have the electrical device face even with the wall plate or protruding just slightly. Once again, the installer must repeatedly test fit the wall plate and adjust the electrical device to fine tune the installation.